(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lamp replacement device, and more particularly to one for the replacement of lamp in a direct type backlight modulus.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings for a sectional view of a direct type backlight modulus generally available in the market, the entire direct type backlight modulus is comprised of a reflection lampshade, multiple light sources, a diffuser plate 30, a diffuser film 40, a prism 50, a reflection deflector 60 and a LCD 70 arranged in sequence inside out. Wherein, each of those sources may be provided in a form of a straight strip, U-shape or other continuously curved lamp 20, arranged at a proper spacing at where between the reflection lampshade and the diffuser plate 30 and fixed to the reflection lampshade 10 to emit lights for the display effects by the liquid crystal modulus. Those multiple films provided between the diffuser plate 30 and the LCD 70 can be also comprised of 1˜2 diffusers, 0˜2 prisms, and 0˜1 reflection deflectors to diffuse the light for eliminating possible brighter or darker area on the LCD due to the absence of light emission from the spacing between two light sources 20.
However, the lamp has a given service life and requires service or replacement to maintain consistent light emissions to the LCD. In replacing the lamp of the direct type backlight modulus of the prior art, first all the diffuser plate 30, the diffuser film 40, the prism 50, the reflection deflector 60 and the LCD 70 on the top of the reflection lampshade 10 must be removed one by one; or alternatively, the entire reflection lampshade 10 is removed from the back of the LCD, then the lamp to be replaced is removed from the reflection lampshade 10 to be replaced with a new lamp, the new lamp is fixed into the reflection lampshade 10, and finally, all the diffuser plate 30, the diffuser film 40, the prism 50, the reflection deflector 60, and the LCD 70 are assembled one by one in sequence to where below the reflection lampshade 10, or the reflection lampshade 10 is assembled to the back of the LCD 70 to complete the replacement of the lamp for a direct type backlight modulus.
The replacement of a lamp for a direct type backlight modulus of the prior art can only be done by having first removed the devices on the reflection lampshade or the entire reflection lampshade. The replacement involves multiple steps and becomes too complicate disregarding how many lamps to be replaced. Furthermore, both of the reflection lampshade and the lamp itself are comparatively heavy, any act of omission during the handling would result in damaged direct type backlight modulus or the LCD.